A Wish Your Heart Makes
by Bookworm1063
Summary: An accident with a spell forces Simon to consider what he really wants.


**Agatha**

_ I can smell the salt on the air, feel the sun warming my skin. The hammock is swaying gently in the breeze, and as I open my eyes, I can hear the crash of waves on the shore. _

_ It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen. Calm. Quiet. The pure golden sand stretching out to my left, the ocean a brilliant sapphire blue. I'm lying in a hammock suspended from some palm trees, a cold drink in my hand. _

_ There's no one around. Nothing is on fire. No one needs saving. _

_ I close my eyes, taking a sip of my drink, and relax. _

o-o-o-o-o

**Penelope**

_ I'm standing in a plain hallway, keys in hand, outside of what looks like the door to a flat. Number 47. I put my key in the lock and step inside. _

_ It's small, but neat and clean. The sitting room smells of fresh tea, and Simon is sitting on the sofa, scone in hand. _

_ "Hey, Pen," he calls, not looking away from the television (Netflix, no doubt). Micah is sitting next to him, but he looks up from his phone as I move farther into the room. _

_ "Welcome home," he murmurs, standing up to kiss me. Simon gags and throws a piece of scone at us. _

_ "Knock it off." _

_ I pull away from Micah, laughing. It's so calm here. No Mage, no Humdrum, no threat. Just me and the two people I love most in the world and our home. _

_o-o-o-o-o_

**Baz**

_ I wake up to the feeling of lips ghosting over my skin. I smile slightly, rolling over and interrupting Simon as he kisses a path from the corner of my eye to my jaw. _

_ "Good morning, love," I say, finding his hand where it's resting on the sheets and weaving out fingers together. _

_ "Mmhm," Simon says, pressing his forehead to mine and closing his eyes. "I'm tired. Wake me up later." _

_ "I love you," I say. _

_ Simon Snow's smile could light up the world. He's the sun. My own personal sun. _

_ "Love you too." _

_ I can't help it- I reach up to press my lips to his. Simon respond immediately, moving so he's hovering over me while we kiss. _

_ Not so tired after all, then. _

o-o-o-o-o

**Simon**

_I'm standing at the window, looking out over the London suburb. The oven in front of me chimes, and I bend over to grab my tray of scones. _

_ "Second breakfast already?" a voice behind me asks. _

_ I turn, and Baz is leaning against the doorframe, watching me. _

_ "Of course not," I say. "These are lunch."_

_ Baz knows me better than that. He rolls his eyes. "Simon, those scones won't last an hour, much less two or three." He crosses the room, takes the plate from me, and sets it on the counter. He's giving me that look again, so I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. _

_ "I love you," I tell him, in between kisses. _

_ "I love you too, Snow." _

_ "Simon," I correct him._

_ He laughs. "Simon." Then he kisses me again. _

o-o-o-o-o

**Baz**

When I wake up, I'm alone.

Just another dream. I'd already known it was.

I sit up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. Snow's side of the room is a mess, as usual. Just to annoy him, I grab my wand off the bedside table and cast an _**"A place for everything, and everything in its place!"**_

It doesn't do much. A few aero bar wrappers fly into the waste basket. A couple of socks land in a heap on top of the hamper. Apparently, _messy _is the natural state of the space.

I stand up, grabbing my uniform and making my way to the bathroom. With Snow gone, I can take as long as I want.

I try to push the dream from my mind, but something about it felt different. I've had dreams like that before. Usually, I just ignore them.

For whatever reason, that's not working today.

o-o-o-o-o

**Simon**

The Dining Hall is buzzing this morning. Everyone is talking about whatever amazing dream they had the night before.

"You, too, huh?" I ask, interrupting Penny and Agatha's conversation. Agatha's describing the beach vacation she'd imagined for herself. I don't look at her as I sit down; it's been awkward, ever since we broke up. "What'd you see, Pen?"

"You, me, and Micah," she says. "Living in a flat in London."

"I had to play third wheel for you two?" I pretend to wince in horror.

"What about you?" Penny asks, ignoring my comment.

o-o-o-o-o

**Penelope**

Simon's clearly uncomfortable. He looks away from me, fidgeting with his fork and knife. "I'm not sure."

On the other side of the room, a few dozen more students enter, including Baz, Dev, and Niall. Simon's head snaps up, eyes searching out Baz in the crowd. He turns away before their eyes can meet, blushing furiously.

Interesting.

o-o-o-o-o

**Agatha**

During Magic Words class, Miss Possibelf asks for our attention.

"Last night, a well-meaning third year student attempted to help her little brother with his nightmares. She cast **A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes**."

Everyone knows you should never cast a Disney spell on children. The outcome is usually more than you bargained for.

"The whole school seems to have experienced the effects," Miss Possibelf continues. "The spell should wear off in a few days."

I'm not complaining. That was the best night's rest I've gotten in a while.

o-o-o-o-o

**Baz**

There is absolutely no fucking way that I can deal with a few more days of this. I'm already reliving that dream on repeat- I don't need to _actually _relive it.

I make my way back up to the tower after football practice. I hunted last night; I should be fine for another day or so. Not to mention that rabbit that had the misfortune to cross my path while I was studying out on the lawn earlier today. I feel bad about that, but I'll do it if it means one less trip to the Catacombs.

Despite my dread of whatever I might see in my dreams, I fall asleep almost immediately.

o-o-o-o-o

**Agatha**

_The scent of American coffee wafts up from the paper cup, and a flaky pastry sits next to it on a small plate. I'm surrounded by a pile of textbooks, and there are two other girls sitting across from me. _

_ We're laughing and pelting each other with bits of pastry, ignoring the coursework in front of us. These girls are Normal, with Normal lives. _

_ So am I. _

o-o-o-o-o

**Penelope**

_Simon is sitting across from me, eyes wide, grinning like a maniac. _

_ "Let's see, then." _

_ I glance around furtively before reaching into my pocket and pulling out a small box. I hand it to him, and he looks inside quickly before handing it back._

_ "He'll love it, Pen." _

_ "I know," I say. "I'm more worried about the magic involved than the ring." _

_ Simon rolls his eyes. "Come on, Penny. You've got this. You've been practicing nonstop for weeks. It'll be fine. Micah's gonna be so impressed- and then you'll finally move in with him, and Baz and I can have the flat to ourselves."_

_ "Baz doesn't even live with us."_

_ "He basically does, Penny." _

_ "I should really just charge rent."_

_ Simon waves one hand dismissively. "It's both our names on the deed- he sleeps in my bed, if anyone should be charging rent, it's me. Don't," he adds at the look on my face, as I howl with silent laughter. _

o-o-o-o-o

**Baz**

_I'm sitting behind my mother's old desk, in what is now the Mage's office. The computer is off, and everything is neat and put away._

_ Simon is lingering in the doorway, arms crossed. "Long day?" _

_ "You have no idea." I cross the room to kiss him. "You?"_

_ "Not so bad," Simon says. "Didn't have any screaming toddlers wet themselves during naptime, so I'd call it a success."_

_ My first instinct is to snap at him, but I know I don't have to. Instead, I reach for his hand and rest my chin on top of his head._

_ "Hey," he mutters, but he allows it. _

o-o-o-o-o

**Simon**

_The sun is shining over an unfamiliar city, and I'm sitting in a folding chair in a park, all green trees and cloudless blue sky. I'm surrounded by more people in chairs, rows and rows of them, all facing the same way, toward some kind of arch. Penny and Micah stand beneath it; Penny in a white dress, Micah in a black tux. _

_ "We're next, you know," someone says as Penny and Micah kiss, and the audience bursts into applause. _

_ Baz is sitting next to me, my hand wrapped around his. He's playing with a plain silver band on my finger; I know, without looking, that he's got an identical one on his other hand._

_ "I know." People all around us are getting to their feet, swarming the bride and groom to offer their congratulations, but the two of us stay seated. There will be time to talk to Penny and Micah later. _

_ "I love you," I tell him, and that signature smirk flashes across his face. _

_ "I certainly hope so. You asked me to marry you." _

o-o-o-o-o

**Baz**

By the time I've woken up and gotten a shower, Snow is already gone. Magic forbid he doesn't have time for a fourth serving at breakfast.

I take my time, getting my books together, making sure the iPod and laptop I spelled to work at Watford are hidden safely in their spot under my bed (though I wouldn't put it past Snow to check there, it's happened before), and snack on a mint aero bar, unwilling to go downstairs and face him.

Just then, the door swings open, and Penelope Bunce steps into the room.

"What the fuck, Bunce," I say. "First of all, you shouldn't even be able to get in here. Second of all, Snow's at breakfast."

"No," Penelope says, "He's sitting out on the grounds, moping. Presumably because of you."

I raise one eyebrow, already preparing to leave the room (and the conversation). "Contrary to what Snow believes, not everything that goes wrong in his life is my fault."

"I know how you feel about him."

I stop dead (undead?) and look her in the eye. She's not joking.

"I despise him," I say. "He's literally the bane of my existence."

"You love him, and he feels the same way about you."

I just shake my head and stalk past Bunce to the tower staircase. Even if she somehow worked out my feelings for Simon, there's no way he feels the same.

It's just not possible.

o-o-o-o-o

**Penelope**

I knew something was up the moment Simon sat down at the breakfast table this morning.

He was quiet, and he barely picked at his plate of sour cherry scones. I let him sulk for about five minutes before demanding to know what was wrong.

"I'm fine, Penny."

"You most certainly are not fine. Did you have another dream last night? Agatha and I both did."

Simon didn't answer, which told me everything I needed to know.

"You did! See, this is the danger of letting this spell run its course. Wanting something can drive a person mad."

"The thing is," Simon mumbled, "I didn't even know I wanted this." He turned to look at me, and he looked so lost and confused, it broke my heart. "Was it like that for you? You saw something you hadn't even realized you wanted?"

He glanced across the dining hall, over to where Dev and Niall were sitting- where Baz usually sat.

I remembered something else from my dream. A small detail. Something Dream Simon and I discussed. And how one of the things I want most in the world is for Simon to be happy- so that's what my dream showed me.

Oh. _Oh._

"Yeah, I get what you're saying," I said, and Simon smiled at me.

"I'm going to sit outside… I need to think."

He left, and that's when I went to find Baz.

o-o-o-o-o

**Baz**

I find myself heading to the catacombs on instinct, even though I have class. Not that it matters- I left my books back in Mummer's House.

I wasn't really expecting to run into Snow. Or maybe I was. Maybe that's why I'm here. To torture myself with everything I can't have.

Snow is sitting up in the stands surrounding the football pitch, staring out across the Wavering Wood, the Sword of Mages resting across his lap. Ready for a fight.

He's not looking at me; he doesn't even know I'm here. So I stand there and watch him. Even though it's not going to do me any good. I just can't seem to break the habit.

"I know you're there," he says, and I jump a little; I wasn't expecting him to speak (I wasn't expecting him to notice me).

"You might as well sit," he continues, and I do, without thinking. I climb up the flight of bleachers and sit next to him. My sworn nemesis. The love of my life.

"What do you want, Snow?"

Snow laughs, turning to look me in the eye for the first time, returning the sword to his hip as he does so. "Good question, that."

I don't say anything. I just watch him.

"I mean," he continues, "Penny says that's why this is so dangerous. The spell. She says everything you can't have is enough to drive you crazy."

"That's hardly news, Snow." I know that all too well. I'd know that just from sitting here, so close to him, and knowing that a few minutes of semi-friendly conversation is all I'm ever going to get.

"So what did you dream about, then?"

_Oh, Simon. How oblivious can you be?_

"Nothing that matters," I say.

"It must matter, or you wouldn't have dreamed about it. It matters to you," Simon says, and I roll my eyes.

"And you think I'd tell my nemesis all about the thing I want most in the world?" Not that I think it would make much difference. _He's _what I want most in the world. He's my greatest weakness. I think he'd have a hard time using that against me, honestly. It might make him hate me more, though. Or he just wouldn't believe me.

"What if I told you what I dreamed about?" Snow asks. "Would you tell me then?"

"Crowley, Snow. No. That might be the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say," I snap.

"Fine. I'll just show you, then," Simon says.

And then he kisses me.

o-o-o-o-o

**Simon**

I have no idea what I'm thinking.

I don't know what I'm doing right now.

I mean, I'm kissing Baz. Which is making it very difficult to think of anything else- so I don't.

He pulls away after a minute (I certainly wasn't going to), and looks at me like I've just suggested kidnapping a unicorn and riding it into the sunset or some shit. Like I've reached some new level of stupidity.

"What was that for?" he asks, and I blush, scooting a few inches away from him on the bench.

"Um," I say, but I'm not sure where to go from there. How do you tell your nemesis that you might be in love with him?

I guess you'd just say it. But I'm not going to.

"I guess I just wanted to. And you probably didn't want to kiss me, so we can just… pretend that didn't happen. If you want to."

Baz is just looking at me.

What is he thinking?

o-o-o-o-o

**Baz**

I… I don't know.

I don't know what I'm thinking.

Simon Snow just kissed me.

What am I supposed to say after that?

o-o-o-o-o

**Simon**

"So… yeah," I finish lamely, and Baz is still just _looking _at me.

I stand up- to leave, I'm not sure- when he finally speaks.

"Snow," he says. "Simon. Did you… Is that what you saw? In the dreams."

"Yeah," I admit. He frowns.

"And you're not lying. Or plotting my downfall."

I stare at him incredulously. "I thought that was your job."

Baz stands and takes a single step forward. There's about half an inch of space between us, and I can't think.

"Are you seriously going to kill me now?" I ask, and I swear Baz almost smiles.

"Wasn't planning on it," he says. "I finally got you to kiss me; I'm not going to kill you anytime soon."

This time, he kisses me.

o-o-o-o-o

**Agatha**

Simon doesn't show up for any of his classes- at least, none of the ones we have together.

Penny says he wasn't in any of the classes they have without me, and by the time he turns up, lunch is half over.

He sits down at our table and reaches for a scone, grinning ear to ear.

"How'd it go?" Penny asks.

"What?" Simon is too busy drowning his scone in butter to listen.

"With Baz. How'd it go?"

Simon drops his scone on the table. It breaks into a few pieces, and a drop of butter lands on my cheek. I wipe it away, only half paying attention to Simon and Penny's conversation.

"How did you know?" Simon demands. Penny rolls her eyes.

"Simon, I've been your best friend since we were eleven. I figured it out."

"What was there to figure out?" I ask. "What's Baz plotting now?"

"The same things I've been plotting since fifth year," a new voice says. "Only with decidedly less murder. Hello, Wellbelove, Bunce."

I don't need to look up from my food to recognize that voice.

"What the fuck to you want, Basil?"

Baz doesn't reply, just slides into the seat next to Simon. He doesn't have any food, and he doesn't reach for any, either.

Just then, Miss Possibelf stands up at the front of the room. _**"Your attention, please!"**_

Everyone shuts up and turns to face her, not entirely by choice.

"I am pleased to announce that myself and Ebb have successfully managed to negate the effects of the spell," Miss Possibelf says. "The dreams should not occur again."

There's a mix of applause and murmurs of disappointment. I can't help it; I'm a little disappointed myself. Those were some of the most relaxing dreams I've had in a while.

Maybe I'll move, after graduation. California sounds lovely.

"So anyway," I say, shifting my gaze to Baz. "What are you doing here?"

"Eating lunch with my boyfriend. It's not that complicated."

I spit a mouthful of tea across the table. Penny sighs.

"Merlin and Morgana, Agatha. You really didn't see this coming?"

_Fin._


End file.
